It is known to provide a film cassette with a light shield that can be closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior and can be opened to permit film movement out of and into the cassette interior.
For example, commonly assigned prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,303, issued Oct. 18, 1994, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,378, issued Oct. 25, 1994, each disclose a film cassette including a plastic light shield that can be rotated closed to prevent ambient light from entering the cassette interior and can be rotated open to allow film movement out of and into the cassette interior, and an auxiliary driver device of a camera which is engageable with the light shield to rotate the light shield open and closed when the film cassette is loaded in the camera.
Preferably, when the plastic light shield is opened the driver device should continue to exert an opening torque force against the light shield to hold the light shield open, and when the light shield is closed the driver device should continue to exert a closing torque force against the light shield to hold the light shield closed. However, there is a possibility that the opening torque force will deform the light shield when it is open. Thus, when the light shield is closed, some light leakage into the cassette interior may result.